Vehicle floor tubs find a variety of uses in automobiles and other types of motor vehicles. They can be used for temporary storage and/or concealment of various items beneath the floor of a vehicle, such as vehicle spare wheel and tire assemblies, collapsible passenger seat assemblies, or the personal items of a driver or passenger, such as tools, travel gear, etc. Vehicle floor tubs are typically arranged so that they are accessible from above the floor tub and from inside the vehicle cabin. Because of their close proximity to the ground and their generally hollow interior, vehicle floor tubs may sometimes be a source of unwanted noise that can be transmitted into the vehicle cabin.